ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Neronga
is an ancient kaiju that first appeared sleeping beneath a well near Kazumi, only to awaken and go on a feeding rampage but was stopped by Ultraman. A second Neronga appeared on Planet Boris. Subtitle: History Ultraman Awoken by man and bellowing in hunger, Neronga emerged from underground, and headed for a nearby power plant to drain the energy. Soon the Science Patrol is called in to locate the monster. On arrival, Neronga was invisible and attacking a Transition Station, attacking and the Science Patrol began to open fire with their lasers, only angering the beast, who struck back with a beam of electricity. The crew survived, but Neronga escaped, looking for more energy. Predicting Neronga would attack at another power plant, the Science Patrol forced the monster to become visible with their weaponry. Enraged, Neronga fought back by hurling a huge ship, destroying the entire plant and resumed attacking the Science Patrol with his electric bolts. One of the Science Patrol members managed to blow out one of Neronga's eyes but this only angered the monster even more. Hayata transformed into Ultraman and manhandles the beast, beating him like crazy, but Neronga still fought back. Before long, Ultraman tossed the monster into the air, and finished it with the Specium Ray. Trivia *Suit actor: Haruo Nakajima. *Neronga's roar is a reused Baragon roar. *Neronga's name comes from the Roman emperor, Nero. *Neronga was one of the monsters created from a modified Baragon costume, along with Pagos, Magular, and Gabora. *Neronga is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Neronga was seen in one of the flashback of Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers, & Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. *In the series Dinosaur Great War Izenborg, Neronga is explained to be one of the many foot soldiers of Ururu. In actuallity, stock footage of Neronga's invisible attack on a power plant was used. *Neronga's ghost makes a brief cameo appearance in the Monster Graveyard as told by the Spark Doll Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 27. *Neronga's ghost also makes a cameo appearance in the Monster Graveyard in Ultraman Mebius Episode 21 *Old promotional photos seem to imply Neronga was originally intended to be a pawn of Alien Baltan. In the same photos Neronga is brown in color and lacks the antennae on his head. **Neronga's data base image in Ultraman Mebius shows him with out his antennae as well. *During Neronga's first attack he is seen without the antennae on his head (much like the photos mentioned above). The Yamanaya figure also lacks the antennae. *In akin to the original Ultraman, the 1995 Bandai figure was modified from the 1992 Baragon figure. *Neronga is the first quadrupedal monster to fight against an Ultra Warrior. *In Return of Ultraman Episode 15, Neronga is mistaken for Eledortus when he first appeared, and later Neronga is compared to Eledortus by MAT. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Neronga reappeared in episode 3 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Neronga was first seen battling against a Gudon. At first it seemed Gudon had the upper hand, but when Neronga used his invisibility technique he outsmarted and distracted Gudon long enough to kill him with his electricity bolts. After the match, Neronga proceeded to feed on the electricity of a nearby radio station. The next day, Neronga was wandering the area looking for more electricity, ultimately setting his sights on the ZAP SPACY where the monster attacked them looking for more electricity. Rei summoned Gomora to do battle against the monster and it seemed Gomora had the upper hand, but Neronga used his invisibility technique against to try and distract Gomora to kill him. Listening closely to Neronga's movements, Rei guided Gomora into attacking the invisible Neronga and successfully destroyed the monster as a result. Sometime later when the monster Bullton appeared before ZAP SPACY, Neronga was revived alongside Red King and Telesdon. Neronga was the first to charge into battle against Gomora and Litra. While Telesdon fought Litra, he accidentally killed Neronga with his flame breath. Trivia *Neronga was created from a reused Geronga suit. Interestingly enough, Geronga himself is a direct tribute to Neronga, since Neronga pre-dates Geronga by nearly 40 years. **And just like the original Neronga, the suit from Ultra Galaxy would be used to make Magular. *During the opening credits to the series, Neronga is seen battling Telesdon, even though both monsters worked together when they were revived by Bullton. *From this series omwards, Neronga is changed to a biped whereas the original was primarily quadrupedal. Ultraman X It is evidently that Neronga's Spark Doll was collected and used to create . The monster's design was used by Xio as one of their target practice, alongside Cyber Zarab. Cyber Neronga reappeared as a Cyber Card In the final episode of Ultraman X. After Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and striked Greeza right in the center of his chest, Neronga, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Neronga's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Neronga, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Ultraman R/B Neronga returns in this series, making its first appearance after 10 years. Data : Neronga can fire powerful, electrical, missile-strength bolts of electricity in rapid succession from the tips of his horns and his nasel horn. These bolts are strong enough to kill weaker monsters in a few blasts, but if Neronga runs low on energy, it is very weak and not very powerful, unable to kill even a man. *Invisibility/Transparency: When needed, as long as he has energy, Neronga can turn invisible after feeding on a certain amount of electricity and he can also become completely transparent at will to the naked eye. *Electricity Absorption: Instead of feeding on food for a diet, Neronga feeds on raw electricity in order to empower himself, making him immune to electrical attacks. ::;ULTRA MONSTERS * : A tag-team attack with Eleking. The former wrapped Neronga's body with its tail to supercharge the latter with volts of electricity, before Neronga used both Eleking and its own power to deliver a huge lightning bolt attack towards the target. ::;Ultraman R/B *Burrowing: Neronga can submerge itself from the underground. *Electric Ball Projectile: Neronga can create five balls of electricity and hurls them at its opponent. *Electrical Charge: Neronga surrounds itself with electricity and charges towards the opponent. However, the only time this was ever attempted, it failed. :;Weakness *If struck by an attack by an enemy or low on energy when about to be invisible, Neronga will be left weakened and become powerless/visible. *Its invisibility can be negated if its body is completely covered by things like dirt. NerongaDespoticLightningAttack.gif|Despotic Electric Attack NerongaInvisibility.gif|Invisibility/Transparency NerongaAbsorb.gif|Electricity Absorption NerongaBurrow.jpeg|Burrowing NerongaEnergyBalls.gif|Electric Ball Projectile NerongaThunderCharge.gif|Electrical Charge - Cyber= Cyber Neronga :;Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters :;Powers and Weapons *TBA }} Other Media Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Neronga appears in two mini-videos for this video game to act as sport for the main alien trio. His head has plasma crystals that, when destroyed, act as game points for the player. Neronga Hunting After the Rush Hunters Baltan Battler Barel, Magna, and Garn take the Red King's Plasma Souls, a thunderstorm awakens the Neronga, who attacks the hunters after feeding on a lightning bolt. Garn uses the Hawkeye Shot several times, but to no avail. Magna spies its footprints, and attempts to use Force Sabre, but bounces off the creature's forehead and flies into a stalagmite. Garn then tells Barel and Magna that Neronga can only stay invisible for a certain amount of time after absorbing some electricity. They regroup as Neronga absorbs another lightning bolt and vanishes. Garn then gives the others his plan, which is put into action. Barel uses his copies as decoys to make the Neronga shoot out all its energy. Magna uses his metal arm as a lightning rod, to prevent the Neronga from absorbing any more lightning. As soon as Neronga becomes visible, Barel uses his scarf to bind Neronga's nose horn and trap it long enough for Garn to shoot its Plasma Souls. Plasma Killersaurus Hunting Neronga appeared at the very end alongside Red King, Dinosaur Tank, Antlar, Eleking, Velokron, King Joe, Gandar, and Super Earth Gomora and about to face off against the trio and many Alien Metron, Waroga, Kyrieloid, Alien Zarab, other Alien Guts, Alien Babarue, Alien Chibu in exosuits, Yapool, Alien Temperor, Alien Nackle, and other Alien Magma. Monster Busters Neronga appeared in this game, as well as a black-colored subspecies. NerongaMB.png Gallery Ultraman bandicam 2017-06-20 11-59-55-803.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-00-57-560.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-00-59-607.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-01-12-530.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-01-21-341.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-01-32-094.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-01-39-099.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-03-04-657.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-03-07-702.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-03-25-675.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-03-30-175.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-04-15-087.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-04-25-654.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-04-28-861.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-04-39-127.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-08-13-722.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-09-33-505.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-10-19-644.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 12-10-51-447.jpg NERONGA I.jpg NERONGA_II.jpg Ultramanneronga.jpg Neronga gallery.jpg|Neronga's wounded eye Neronga 1.jpg Neronga 3.jpeg Neronga-0.jpg Neronga 5.jpg Neronga A.jpg|Neronga vs Ultraman Neronga 4.jpg Neronga_vs_Ultraman_2.jpg Neronga AlienBaltan v Ultraman.png|Neronga vs Ultraman (Alien Baltan is in the background) 142610156781678.jpg|Neronga and Alien Baltan fighting Ultraman Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Neronga horns.png|Above: Attack Below:Normal Neronga.png NERONGA IV.jpg Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier img_chara04.jpg Neronga-Hunter 1.jpg Neronga-Hunter.jpg MMRUF-Neronga Screenshot 001.jpg MMRUF-Neronga Screenshot 002.jpg MMRUF-Neronga Screenshot 003.jpg MMRUF-Neronga Screenshot 004.jpg Ultraman R/B NerongavsRuebe.jpeg|Ruebe vs Neronga Other Neronga in UTD.jpg|Neronga as he appears in Ultra Toukon Densetsu Neronga_Behind_the_Scenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Cyber card neronga.jpg kj.png|Neronga Cameo in Mebius Neronga-anatomy.jpg|Neronga's anatomy Neronga 1991.jpeg|The 1991 Neronga figure. Neronga fig.jpeg|The 2009 Ultra Monster series figure. Bull ark Neronga.jpeg|A Bullmark Neronga. Neronga.jpeg natitanelonga1.jpg|Neronga concept art id:Neronga ja:ネロンガ Category:Ultraman Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultra Frontier characters Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju